Humourous and Bad
by LunaBerry
Summary: Ok I JUST learned how to add chapters so this one will be LONG. Ok, Kelso is having a bad day and someone wants to kill Fez. Part 3 of the FFD series. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Kelso's turn

**Humorous and Bad**

Ok, this story is about Kelso's bad yet funny day, and to find out who wants me dead. Also, the gang finds out a secret about me. A deep secret.

Chapter One: Kelso's turn

"Oh c'mon Haily!" Kelso shouted as he walked in the basement. "It's just spray paint!" Kelso had sprayed Haily Lukens with pink spray paint...instead of using lotion tan. He gave her a pink tan.

"Kelso, you're an idiot." Hyde said as he slouched back in his chair. "Shut up, Hyde." Kelso growled. Kelso sat on the couch, feeling it break underneath him...for the tenth time this week. Then it completely broke and Kelso fell in between the two coushins.

"GOD this day sucks!" he yelled. Hyde was on the floor laughing. "I thought you didn't like laughter?" Kelso snapped. "Well when it involves you-" Hyde's voice faded away by his laughter. Then Eic came in. "Dude-Kelso what the hell, man?" he asked.

"Hyde did it." Kelso pouted. "Did not." Hyde laughed. Then Donna and Jackie came in. "Kelso?" Donna laughed. "Ok, head count." Eric said. Jackie, Donna, Hyde, Kelso. Yup. Oh wait...Fez. he thought. "Hey," Kelso replied. "Where's Fez? Have you told him about the basement?" "No, not yet, lets go find him," Eric said. The group went to find me.

They went all around Point Place, and never found him. "What the..." Eric paused. Then they went to the state police. "Uhm excuse me..." Eric replied. "Yeah?" An old, fat cop asked. "Do all people who come to live in Point Place have an address in the phonebook?" "Yeah, here." the fat cop gave Eric a phone book. He and Hyde went through it, but never found any thing that had to do with me. They knew it wouldn't be 'Fez' but they were sure they'd recognize my name when they saw it.

After three hours of searching, in Point Place and its phonebook, they gave up. That's when they saw the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. Finding out my secret

Chapter Two: Finding out my secret

They had seen me laying on the ground under a bridge. "Oh, my god," Jackie paused. "is that...is he dead or something?" The group went over to where I was and shook me. "Fez...hey, get up." Hyde said. I opened my eyes. "Hey, you guys." I said, yawning. "Why aren't you at your house?" Donna asked. "I live _here_, you guys." I said.

They looked so shocked. "Whoa..." Eric said. "Thats...okay then..." Kelso replied. I raised one eyebrow. "What, are you..." I suddenly lost my voice as I saw something on PPHS behind them. "Oh my god..." I said. "What?" Hyde asked. They all turned to see 'Foreigners Must Die' written on the wall with bright red paint. "Who is doing this?" Eric asked. "I know who..." Jackie said, sounding guilty. "WHO?" everyone, including me, asked. "It...was...Luke Thomas." Jackie blurted out. "There is noone at this school named 'Luke Thomas'." Donna said. "I know, but, I've known this guy for years..." Jackie moaned.

"Well, Jackie, would you rather me die?" I asked. Jackie didn't say anything. "Well?" I repeated. "I'm sorry, Fez, I can't do it." Jackie said as she walked away. I fell back. Tired and upset. "It's ok, Fez, she's always like this." Hyde said. "Whatever..." I sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Jackie." Donna said. "Ok, then." Eric kissed Donna. I sighed and closed my eyes.


	3. Mystery Solved, but what a surprise

Chapter Three: Mystery Solved, but what a surprise...

Donna followed Jackie, and finally caught up with her. "Jackie...Jackie! Who was it? Who did it?" Donna asked. "I...you won't believe me, Donna, you won't!" Jackie refused. "Yes, I will. Now tell me." Donna said. "OK IT WAS MICHAEL!" Jackie screamed. "What...?" Donna asked. "Michael, he...he doesn't like Fez bacuse...casue he thinks Fez wants to take me from him!" Jackie cried, stopping to take short breaths. "How...?" Donna repeated. "Ok...here's the story..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**This oughta teach that foreign kid a lesson! Kelso thought as he spray painted the message on PPHS. Jackie walked up and saw him. "Michael! What are you doing?" she asked. "JACKIE! Uhm...I'm uh...erasing this shit!" Kelso lied. "LIAR. You're the one...you want Fez dead!" Jackie yelled. "SHHH! Jackie, you'll ruin the surprise for that dumbass foreign bastard!" Kelso laughed. "Uhm...Michael...why are you doing this?" Jackie asked. "I don't like him being around you, Jackie!" Kelso said. "I'm telling!" Jackie shouted. "Jackie," Kelso said as he got out a gun and pointed it at her. "don't make me do this, please." "M...Michael..." Jackie said. "Don't tell, I won't shoot." **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

"Oh my GOD. Kelso..." Donna said, sounding dissapointed. They went back to the bridge, only to see noone was there. "Kelso? Hyde? Fez? Wh-where are you guys?" Donna and Jackie called. Then they saw a small handgun on the ground. Jackie and Donna exchanged the same look. A look of fear and worry. Worry for me.

I was in a room...the chemistry room. I was tied to a chair, and so was Hyde. "Kelso, you're an asshole!" Hyde said. "Why would you try and kill me? I thought we were friends?" I asked him. "Well," Kelso started, turning around while holding a pocket knife. "I don't like you trying to steal Jackie." "I don't want Jackie!" I said. "HA! That's not what **_Eric _**said." Kelso laughed evilly. "Eric...?" I asked, looking at my 'friend'. What else are they lying to me about, I thought. Probably a LOT.

Jackie and Donna were looking for me at the time, and they finally found me. "Michael!" Jackie scowled. "Jackie!" Kelso gasped, throwing the pocket knife, which almost hit me square in the face. "What the hell, Kelso? I thought you were his **friend**?" Donna yelled. I knew I couldn't trust Eric OR Kelso. I thought again. I can't trust any American. I'm back to where I started, back alone. "Well, damn, Jackie, he wants you!" Kelso defended. "No I DONT!" I yelled. Not that I cared anymore.

"Uhm, Michael, I love you not Fez, and he'd never want to fight with you." Jackie said. Kelso looked over at me. then he untied me and Hyde. "Sorry, Fez, still friends?" he asked. I paused. Then said, "I can't trust any damn person! Now good day, and this time, **I mean it**." I said, walking away angrilly. Forget them, I thought. they never existed no Donna, no Eric, no Hyde, no Jackie, no Kelso...

To be continued...


End file.
